Banshee's cry and other tales
by Neko-Youkai
Summary: Short drabbles set in the teen wolf universe. Some of them are happy while others aren't. -First story The first time her scream echoed for a friend, they were all simply seventeen and none of them had known death so intimately.


Banshee's cry - a teen wolf fan drabble

A/N: I've never been a huge fan of ships before but after seeing a fan video for Stiles and Lydia, I couldnt stop myself. Please leave reviews and tell me what you guys think! Thanks

The first time her scream echoed for a friend, they were all simply seventeen and none of them had known death so intimately. Even now, she could still remember that first cold brush of it against her skin as she watched the girl who had become her best friend over the last two years take her last breaths in her first loves arms. The scream wasn't even loud enough to be heard by anyone other than herself. Her vocal chords had frozen and there were times it felt like they would never thaw. But time can heal, make us stronger.

It never made it easier though. The one meant for Aiden and managed to come out as a whimper, buried in the dark fabric of Styles's jacket as he held her, giving her the strength to push through the regrets and guilt that she harbored deep within. If she hadn't told him that he was a villain, the he would have never been so determined to become one and he would still be standing by his twin, laughing as he rejoined their pack years later.

Isaac's had been in her sleep as she tried to stop the barrel of the gun from entering his mouth. Isaac just had too many demons though, too much darkness to continue on after Alison had died. Lydia could still remember waking and pressing the instant dial button on her phone and telling Styles where to go. Days later, he was buried beside Alison where he'd always wanted to be.

Years passed, and her powers became refined and more lives were saved than echoed as they were snuffed out of existence. She nearly screamed seven times for Derek before the final one came when they were thirty. Derek had died protecting the Alpha he had helped teach and guide to protect this place of power. There had been no way to stop death that time, but Derek had known it and went content, knowing that he had saved the strange pack of Scott's that had become his family.

Peter's had been a scream that she had resounded in anger when he threatened her child. She hadn't cared about the connection they had once shared, but it seemed almost fitting that it had been because of her that he'd been brought back to life so it was up to her to end it once more. He had become like a rabid dog and thought he looked almost peaceful when he gave into death's cold embrace finally.

The mournful cry that harkened Scott's death had been resounded by his best friend and brother. Stiles's voice had join in with her own as they mourned the man who had become their brother in all but blood as he died protecting the home that they had all built.

Years passed since then and her voice had changed, growing harsh with age, but he never cared. He used to joke that it was due to all the screaming that she had to do in their was never a funny comment. She would threaten to use his real name in public if he kept up with his poor attempt at humor. He often tried to remind that it was a name meant only for the bedroom since she was the only one still around that could call him that.

When it came time for his scream, she dreaded it as it loomed closer. Those faded, milky colored eyes that barely held any memory of her counted down the minutes before her voice would crack. There were times she used to wish that she could forget every time she had ever screamed, but as he did, she found herself grateful that someone still held the memories of their lives within them.

She didn't scream the moment he died. Lydia didn't want that to be the last thing he'd heard. Instead she held it deep within and it burned through her heart and sent fire through her throat. She held it in as they lowered his body down deep within the earth beside his best friend and brother, a spiral of wolf's bane over his head as a sign of respect, even though he was always and would always be human. She waited until the moon was full and her heart could not hold the sorrow in anymore. Their children were off with the pack. They would never notice until it was too late as she stood before her husband grave and realized that this scream, this final echo of death did not harken the end of only his life... but her's as well.


End file.
